An Ancient Fairytale
by Sofuto121
Summary: Zhou Yu Ling your 16 year old girl, besides being a second degree black belt in Taekwondo. After receiving a bone fracture during a competition, Yu Ling faints due to the pain. But-When she wakes up...instead of being in a hospital, she finds herself in the time of the Ancient Civilizations! EDIT: I'm thinking of doing polls to let which male character flowing the lead with Yu Ling
1. Chapter 1 Knockout

**An Ancient Fairy Tale**

**Fan Fiction by Sofuto121**

**Red River by Shinohara Chie**

**I own no rights to Red River, but I do with this story and Yu Ling.**

*(A.N.)** Hogu**: is the body guard worn by the competitors that functions as a scoring target.

*(A.N.) Hitting an area that is not considered a target, such as the leg or neck is considered a penalty in a Taekwondo match. So is punching the head.

*(A.N.) To people that aren't familiar with Chinese names. Zhou Yu Ling would be a more feminine name, as Du Bin Han would be a more masculine name. So, now we know Yu Ling has a male best friend by the name Du Bin Han!~

* * *

**Chapter 1. Knockout**

**"Hey! Yu Ling! You're up! It's your round!"** a man yelled to Yu Ling as she sits on the bench. "I know Oji-san! I don't need you tell me!" Yu Ling yelled back to her coach as she drops her towel on the bench and checks in place that her forearm and shin guards are on properly. For, 'twas the final day of the World Juniour Championships to decide whether or not Zhou Yu Ling would receive her third-degree black belt. Because Yu Ling didn't just come to Ankara, Turkey all the way from Taipei, Taiwan to lose. No.

Her opponent was Yuan Xi Eun, the girl that was once penalized because she striked her opponent's neck, causing a serious injury when she was 14. "Hm…I thought you'd be scarier huh, nothing but a red faced bull I see here." Yu Ling thought to herself as they bowed to each other to start the match.

"The first and second round was okay, but, now it's the third round, time to get serious." Yu Ling thought to herself as she positioned herself in the starting position. "Ha! You're leaving your chest too unguarded Yuan Xi Eun, I'm going to be able to use a spinning kick on your **hogu***." Yu Ling thought as she was getting ready to strike. But, suddenly, Yuan Xi Eun had a smug look on her face, and that was the last thing she saw before going into complete darkness.

People were frantic, yelling, screaming, Yu Ling thought she could hear her historian of a aunt gently sobbing as she held her niece. "What is wrong with you Yuan Xi Eun!" said Du Bin Han, her country's teammate and best friend. Yu Ling heard shouts as to why Yuan Xi Eun striked her neck*, and how because of it, Yu Ling now has a neck fracture. "God, would you guys just shut your mouths? I'm already tired as it is,….besides, there's my final exam I have to think about as well tomorrow…." Yu Ling thought in her head before she drifted into the state of unconsciousness.

* * *

**EDIT: Just a little note, I know how short and boring this first chapter was, but I swear it'll get better later on.. I tend to have short, weak chapters. I'm working hard on that...**


	2. Chapter 2 Hard Time

I would like to say, from now on, **bolded** words will be words that the Hittites will be speaking, of course, Yu Ling doesn't understand. And when Yu Ling speaks, she speaks Mandarin that is _italic._

* * *

**Chapter 2. Hard Time**

Sacred Arinna springs

_Two women passing by one the sacred springs of Arinna _

**"Ah, did you hear the price of emmer wheat went up!" "What? I was just about to go the market and buy some for my husband-"** the other women replied. Just as the other women was about to reply, she noticed her friends' expression on her face; a look of disbelief. **"W-what…-duh…"** her friend said. She looked in the direction of her friend; and saw what her companion saw, a long, black haired girl clothed with a white robe, drifting in the sacred springs of Arinna. People around were pointing, whispering, gasping, as they all wondered who this mysterious girl was, floating in the springs, and whether or not she was dead.

* * *

****Somewhere...

"You're mine now, girl...The goddesses have finally answered me...hehehe..." a voice said, cackling.

**Yu Ling's POV**

What...Goddesses? Mine? What? Why is it so loud? Jeez, Oba-san, I don't feel too well, I think I'm going to stay home from school today…

Yu Ling opened her eyes so she could check what time it was, hoping to skip school today, but instead, found herself standing inside a shallow pool of some sorts. People were shouting, but she couldn't understand them…they were speaking with excitement, fear, wonder, and disbelief. People around her were wearing strange clothing, and she wondered if they were cosplaying.

* * *

"**Ah! The girl is awake! What is to happen next! She is standing inside the sacred springs of Arinna!" **a voice said.** "That's almost bad enough to be a capital punishment! Defiling the sacred springs!" **another said. Suddenly, guards were surrounding the spring in which Yu Ling stand, still flabbergasted. **"I order you to get out from the sacred springs of Arinna this instant! You are now charged with the crime of defiling the Holy springs! Arrest her!"** the head chief of the guards said to Yu Ling. They grabbed Yu Ling and made her kneel down forcibly so they could tie her hands up. "_What are you doing? Unhand me! You have no right to treat me like this!" _Yu Ling said, as she now knows well that she is in a dream, so hey? Might as well play along for my freedom. **"What is she saying? She spouts weird words. Perhaps she is a spy from a foreign country trying to overtake our proud country? Is it Assyrians? Or the Egyptians? They've been eyeing this land for a while." **the people said as more people were gathering around this scene of a strange girl arriving in the springs._ "Would you guys just shut up! God! Wake up from an injury to find myself here!" _**"Are you chanting curses? What sorcery is this?! Besides defiling the sacred springs, you now practice sorcery?! That is also a capital punishment! Silence her mouth!" **the head guard said as one of the guards punched Yu Ling in the gut leaving her unconscious. They dragged Yu Ling away from the springs and towards the city jail.

* * *

_At the city jail_

"Where is this? Where am I? Oh, shit. For a dream, that punch sure hit hard, but still a sissy one like from Du Bin Han, but I would've done it better though, heh." Yu Ling said as she felt a hunch of pain lying in her stomach. "They grabbed me from the pool, yelled at me, and then one of the men punched me in the gut?" Yu Ling said to herself, trying to recall what had happened to her in this dream. She looked around, and found herself in a room with wooden jailed bars. "Am I locked in jail? Hmm… this wasn't what I was expecting in a dream. But, then again, I was supposed to have received a bone fracture from that bitch Yuan Xi Eun." Yu Ling said as she reached towards the bars, trying to foolishly bend the bars.

A guard nearby noticed her rumblings, "**Heh, so you're awake sorceress. What did you think you would accomplish from defiling our sacred springs?" **the guard said to her mockingly. "Hmm..might as well play the part of a confused victim." Yu Ling thought to herself as she heard the guard talk to her. "_What are you doing? Let me out!"_ Yu Ling yelled to the guard. **"Still chanting curses, eh? It's useless; we had a priest come here to bind your dark magic. Anyway, you're going to be sentenced to death tomorrow morning, better sleep tight then, it'll be your last~"** the guard said as he walked away. "What am I going to do then? I'm trapped here in this dirt place of a pig's nest. Worst yet, my finals are starting next week! What to do? I was only allowed to take a temporary leave from school because of the Championships! But, now here I am, in Ankara, Turkey, and I still haven't memorized the periods of the Warring states during the Zhou Dynasty!" Yu Ling thought to herself as she felt tired from the happenings of the day as she drifted to sleep, still unaware of the events she will lead in the morning after.

* * *

**(A/N)**

**Will our heroine, Yu Ling ever realize her situation and where she is? I guess, she really is just all brawns with no brain.**

**Actually, I wonder how Yu Ling should play out? Who is she going to meet to be the male protagonist? I don't know.**

**So, if you guys can find the time to just do this quick poll, it's on my profile at the top! Please?! Pretty please? Ugly Please? Putty please? I just want to know which guy should Yu Ling play out with... :(**


	3. Chapter 3 Ouch

Again, Yu Ling does not understand Hittite language, so **bolded** shall be in Hittite, _italic_ shall be what Yu Ling speaks in Mandarin.

**(A/N):**

Hogu: protective chest guard used in Taekwondo.

Oba-san: Japanese word to describe old ladies/hags. In this case, Yu Ling's housekeeper.

Xue-Jie: Chinese for upperclassmen. Female version of 'senpai'.

* * *

**3. Ouch.**

**Random Foreshadowing**

"_Kail, my dearest, one day you will meet a beautiful goddess full of grace and kindness. Although she may seem strong, she is ever so __**fragile**__, so when you meet her, you must always __**protect**__ her, okay? Can you promise me that?"_

"_Of course, Queen mother! Kail will always protect her!" "Me too! Zannanza wants to protect her as well!"_

"_Hohoho~ My, then the goddess will have __**two**__ knights to protect her. Zannanza, Kail, my beloved sons, I really do wish for the both of you to protect her to your fullest" the Queen said with a pained face._

* * *

_**Back at the jail**_

"**Hey! Get up! It's the morning! Here, you better eat up; it's your last meal anyway. Heh"** the guard yelled to Yu Ling with a cutting manner. _"W-what? What's going on? Who dares to wake me up at this ungodly hour to face Yu Ling's mighty fist."_ Yu Ling said groggily, still half-asleep. As she opens her eyes, she sees a cracked piece of a somewhat shaped bowl containing a translucent liquid with little bits of green stuff floating in it. She looked up to see who the hell was yapping his head off, waiting to get beat up by Yu Ling; instead she saw the guard from last night rambling shit in his unknown language. _"Huh?! Do you expect me to eat this crap?! I am an athlete! I must eat my proper meals with the right balance of nutrition from the four food groups!" _Yu Ling yelled at the guard as she returned the food back to him.

"**Huh? So it's not to your taste huh, princess? How about I give you something else more delicious? You're pretty cute if I take a look closely.~" **the guard said as he opened the bars and loosens his pants and closes in on Yu Ling. Unprepared, Yu Ling was easily pinned down by the guard as he tried to forcibly take off Yu Ling's hogu*(see A.N.) and Taekwondo uniform. Shocked, Yu Ling kicked him right in his junk, making him stagger a bit. She got herself in starting position, awaiting the guards' next move. _"What the hell do you think you're doing? How dare you try to touch me?" _Yu Ling said to him. **"Why, you bitch! "**The guard said as he drew out his sword from his waist and tried to slash Yu Ling. _"What! No swords allowed, you cheater!" _said Yu Ling. The guard slashed Yu Ling's right arm where she was unguarded. _"Shit! That hurts! What kind of dream is this! You're so dead!"_ said Yu Ling just as she was trying to think whether or not she could kick the guard's hands, someone interrupted. **"What do you think you are doing?"** boomed a voice from outside the cell. Both turned around from their fight to see the voice belonged to the head of the guards. **"She is to be executed today at noon! How dare you touch the criminal!" **the head of the guards said. **"Ah-I-uh-Sorry Head Tasis! It's just the girl attacked me so suddenly!" **sputtered the guard. Yu Ling, still not understanding a single word, decided to forgive the guard of his mannerism since she was such a beauty. The head guard, Tasis looked at Yu Ling's teared off hogu and messed up uniform, decided that it was his guard that tried to assault Yu Ling first. He then left before warning the guard not to touch her.

* * *

**Yu Ling's POV**

What the fuck just happened? Shit. This cut on my arm actually hurts, and it's bleeding as well. So, I guess I'm not in dreamland, then where the hell am I? Sigh, I miss Mom, Dad, Gramps, Oba-san*(see A.N.), even Du Bin Han. I wonder how that bastard is doing. He seemed weird the past few days, if I do recall. Oh, yeah. Year 2 Class 4's Chen Yi Xuan called him out a few days ago. I heard she confessed to him, ha. So Bin Han actually managed to score a Xue-Jie.*(see A.N.) *Stomach gurgling* Ah, but I really am hungry now, I should've ate that bowl of watered weeds when I had the chance…

* * *

Please review! If you could spare some of your precious time to write a review, it would very much please me so! :D


	4. Chapter 4 Trial

**(A/N) This fanfic has now been declared an ****AU****. I'm sorry, but due to requests in PMs' I have received, I now also declare that Yuri's existence has now been deleted. Her existence for this fan fic would just mess up everything, so her replacement shall be Yu Ling! *round of applause pls* **

***I am terribly sorry to all those Yuri fans out there, she just isn't necessary here.**

* * *

**Chapter 4 Trial**

_Somewhere in Hattusa_

"Where is that wretched girl?! I must have her!" screeched an 'Oh, so particular evil queen.' "All is calm, my Queen. I am sure we shall have her soon. Since she hasn't appeared in the springs of Hattusa, the only place left reasonable would be the Holy Springs of Arinniti, which would be at-…." a priest said to the Queen. "Why, of course at the city of Arinna! Quick, make haste! I shall send you, Uhri to find her before detestable people do!" said the Queen Dowager, satisfied with herself that she now almost has the girl in her hands…. *(A/N) Now, I wonder what she wants with Yu Ling? Lol*

* * *

_Back in the City of Arinna (It's noon by the way)_

"Okay, so I guess this is not a dream, I now inhabit in some strange place, from the looks of the guards' dress manner, I would say um…cosplaying as Hittites? I mean, I was in Turkey right? Modern country of one the most powerful oriental empires in the ancient civilizations…" Yu Ling thought to herself as one of the guards just opened her jailed bars, to let her out? **"Get out, girl. It's time for your head to come off."** The guard said to Yu Ling with a gruffing manner, still pissed about the mornings' events. Yu Ling, not understanding, thought, "_Finally, I'm being let out for whatever it is I was accused of._" The guard tied up Yu Ling's hands and led her to the execution pit for the spectators to view, for Yu Ling's execution was held with the rest of the common criminals in Arinna.

"I wonder where I'm being led to…"thought Yu Ling as she entered outside to be shown onto a platform with many other people also with hands tied. "W-what du-duh. Am I actually going to be killed instead?" Yu Ling thought, being a bit frightened for the first time of her life. She was kneeling on the platform along with others that seemed to be criminals, and an executor was beside her. Suddenly, what seemed like the judge said, **"I hereby sentence you, sorceress with the crimes of defiling the Holy Springs of Arinna and practice of witchcraft. You are now hereby to be executed." **_"Huh? What'd you say?"_ was Yu Ling's answer. The executor now had his blade over Yu Ling's head, getting ready to chop it off. "Holy Buddha! I'm not going to die yet!" said Yu Ling as she gets ready to pull a sly one over to avoid the decapitation. **"Help!" **a voice cries loudly as everyone turns to it, **"Please help! We're being attacked by the Kashga Clan! What! Oh, no! **"People were scattered, running about, fearing for their lives. Yu Ling, in the midst of confusion, the prisoners were left unguarded, to fend for themselves. Yu Ling saw a small dagger lying near the ground; she picked it up with her feet, sat down, and tried to cut through the ropes that bound her hands. Finally, she was able to claw her way through the rope. The whole scene was a mess; soldiers were slaughtering innocent people, really, just savage.

* * *

**Yu Ling's POV**

Holy, this place is all messed up. Hmm… Maybe I'm in some kind of historical genre game. This could be interesting. Yu Ling stood up, grabbed the dagger, adjusted her uniform attire, and was getting ready to leave this mess when she saw a women being hit by one of the soldiers of Kashga clan. _"What is this, how could you do something to a poor women!?"_ Yu Ling yelled as she rushed over to where the soldier was, giving him a good punch in his gut. **"Ughff!"** the soldier dropped to the ground, "Humph, serves you right, you bastard." Thought Yu Ling as she turned around to see if the woman was alright. The women looked at Yu Ling with wonder, _"Um, excuse me, are you alright? Do you need to help?"_ said Yu Ling as she offered her hand to the lady. The women seemed grateful to Yu Ling, taking up her hand. **"Thank you, maiden."** Of course, Yu Ling didn't understand, but could understand that she thanked her and their situation is not of a good one. _"I'm sorry, Oba-san, but we have to get you to safety as soon as possible." _Yu Ling said to the women as she sees that the woman limps a bit on left leg. Quickly, Yu Ling takes her arm underneath the woman to support her weight. But, just before that, Yu Ling made sure to serve the soldier another good ol' kick in vital region. *(A/N) for various reasons, we shall exempt the crying agony of this soldier's cry.*

"_Do you know where we should go to safety? Seems like your town is being ambushed."_ Yu Ling asked the women even though they both know that they cannot understand each other. The women smiles and points to the direction of a street. "Un. Okay." Yu Ling and the woman walks towards the pointed street, suddenly, Yu Ling sees two children, around the age of seven being pushed around by some ruffians of soldiers. "More cowardly bastards" thought Yu Ling as she sets the woman down at a safe place and walks towards the children. _"Hey, dipshits. Don't you guys have better things to do then picking on children? Shameless."_ Yu Ling said to both of the soldiers. The children and soldiers turned around to look at her, **"Huh? What did that woman say? I can't understand."** The soldier said to the other. **"Who cares what she says, we've got a woman now, and a young one then that hag we had before, hehehe."** The other soldier replied back. Now, both the soldiers were facing Yu Ling and nearing in on her, with perverted-rape-face look. "Ew…These soldiers are sick. Hmm…at least their attention is not towards the children anymore." Yu Ling thought to herself. _"Quick, run away kids!" _Yu Ling said to the kids while making a shooing action. One of the children was a boy about 12 years of age, seems to act as an older brother or somewhat, he nodded towards Yu Ling appreciatively and took a hold of the younger boys' hand and they fled away. So now, it was just Yu Ling and the two Kashga soldiers. They were snickering, probably wondering what kind of impure stuff they would do to Yu Ling; just then, Yu Ling said, "_Look! A typhoon above!"_ and pointed upwards toward the sky behind the soldiers, the soldiers, seeing that Yu Ling was pointing her finger up, turned around and looked, and of course, there was a flying saucer above the air-NOT. Okay, so just when they turned around, Yu Ling took advantage of it and ran away, "Humph. There is no way I would waste my time to fight with you Neanderthals." Yu Ling thought to herself as she ran. **"Hey! Wait there you bitch! Shit! Go after her!"** the soldiers said as they finally realized they were duped, "Hmm…I do not know what they just said, but, I am presuming it is something along the lines of stop or hold on. No way Jose, why would I stop to become dead meat. Yu Ling, still with the angry soldiers behind her tails, was running towards the place where she left the women, but when she arrived, no one was there. "Hmm…that's strange, I was sure I left her here, where could she go? I do hope she is safe though, she was injured." Yu Ling thought. **"Found her! Quick! Grab he-"**the soldier said as he spotted Yu Ling. _"Tsk. Those garden snails caught up. I'll show you that the efforts of extensive training everyday over the years were not wasted." _Yu Ling said as she begins to run off towards the road.

***Shuee!* **Suddenly, an arrow was shot and pierced Yu Ling's right foreleg. **"Ehehehe…I got you my little birdie."** A voice said. Yu Ling turned around, still fazed a bit by the sudden arrow at her leg, she looked up to see that on the top of one of the buildings, a tall, enormous man with a peach coloured bandanna perched on the roof. _"Wha-duh! There are huge sumo ninjas here as well! Um... no time to think about that, I got to escape."_ Yu Ling said as she desperately tried to limp/run her escape. Just then, a hand from one of the alleyways came out and grabbed Yu Ling's face and covered her mouth, _"What?! Hey!"_ is what Yu Ling would've said if her mouth was not being muffled up.

* * *

**Muhahahaha~ A cliff hanger just for my lovely readers~ What will happen when a particular sumo-ninja has shot Yu Ling? And what about the fact that she was just kidnapped? by a stranger?**

**BTW, If you didn't know, this is an AU. So Yuri Suzuki is not needed here, sorry. :)**

**Anyways, please review if you have time. I likee reviews. And also, if you don't mind, check out my profile, above, there is a poll concerning about Yu Ling's love life.**

**HI UMM I JUST WANTED TO SAY THAT THIS FANFIC WILL BE ON HIATUS BUT DONT WORRY. IT WILL BE BACK SOON, LIKE MAYBE MID-JUNE? **

**I'M SO SORRY! BUT THIS STORY ISN'T DEAD YET OR DROPPED!**


	5. Chapter 5 Bibbly, Babbly, Boop

**Chapter 5 Bibbly, Babbly, Bo**

_Meanwhile in Present-day Taipei_

**Du Bin Han's POV**

"Yu Ling, where are you? Where have you gone? Where?-" I thought as I rode in the car to school.

"Young Master! Are you listening to what I'm saying! Today, after school has finished, Driver Chen will pick you up at 6:00pm since today, you won't have to stay for the late-session preps. You will be taken to your calligraphy class, afterwards, you will dine at Madole for your dinner, later at 7:20, you will arrive back at the mansion to attend your French class, Monsieur Cravot will be waiting in there already, then later, piano, etc. Blah, blah, etc."

Sigh, Yu Ling? Where did you go? Life without you is filled with boredom. After you suddenly disappeared from your hospital room, it was declared a kidnapping. Of course, since you're the young daughter of the head of the Shin Lee Group. But, why haven't a note of ransom concerning exchange of monetary for your safety have been received? Your father has hired all the top detectives of the world to find you; the whole country is shaken in trying to find you. Turkey itself is being blamed by our citizens for your abduction. Yu Ling, you wouldn't leave me right? We made a pinky promise together, right? Besides, because of your disappearance, it was put aside, but when you come back, I've got some exciting news for you.

* * *

**Yu Ling's POV**

"_Wha-What are you doing! Get your hands off me!_" I stammered to the stranger that placed their hand on me. "**Whoa. Chill down, girl. We're only trying to help**." A voice said, sounding like a young man in a language I do not understand**. "Here, give me your hand, no lady I know would ever be sitting down on the dirt floor."** Another voice said, I looked up, and saw two handsome young men, one looked as if it was nineteen while the other looked slightly more mature, so twenty. The twenty-year old man offered his hand to me; I waved it off, for I am not so weak as to need the help of others. He smiled at me warmly with his deep hazel eyes, understanding that I did not wish for his help. "Badump."(sound) What was that? Hmm, probably just the nerves I thought as I tried to get up, a sting of pain I received, tsk, I forgot about this thingy, I said, looking at the arrow distastefully as it stood implanted on my foreleg. The shoulder-lengthened hair man noticed the arrow in my leg; he seemed a bit worried, quickly bended down, and skillfully pulled out the arrow, hmm, not bad, it didn't hurt much. But, he wasn't done yet, so I just sat there on the ground watching him as he ripped off a part of his shirt and using it to form a wrap around my wound. When he was tying it, I could see that he and the other man were adorned with some jewelry, the man tending my injury was wearing a headband necklace adorned with rubies and jewels, and from the looks of it, they were real, I could tell. They probably cost even more than the plentiful of necklaces and diamonds of mine that are in my bedroom. That means, they must be richer, well-off, coming from a wealthy household here. Hmm…since considering my situation, injured, confused, can't even understand language, it would be best to have them help me, since they seem to be quite the mannerist and polite.

* * *

**Prince Kail's POV**

What is with this girl? First she gets all yappy about us saving her precious bum from the Kashga Clan that was pursuing her, and then she refuses my help. And now, she sits there in thought while Zannanza tends to her wound. Her clothes is quite strange, wearing some kind of white cloth wrapped around her in a strange manner, than covered up with some kind of a armour of kind covering her chest. Hmm…she is not wearing any shoes as well, but she isn't a commoner for sure, the textile of her clothes is not something that a commoner would have… And just before, then, she faced two Kashga soldiers by herself, unarmed, just to save some children. I have never seen a lady as like her. I stood towards my brother, "Zannanza, let's take her there, she needs further medication on her injury." "Ah, yes. Brother Kail." Zannanza replied.

* * *

**Prince Zannanza's POV**

"Ah, yes, then I shall carry her." I said to Kail as I reached down and picked up the girl and carried her in my arms, she was surprised by my action, jabbering off in her strange, yet beautiful language I cannot understand, probably some kind of protest about not wanting to be carried. "Hush, dear, you don't want to open your wounds now do we?" I said as I looked at her. Her face blushed a bit, almost making her a bit cute. Then she just quieted down as she stared at my chest head lowered down. This young girl is certainly odd; she seems to come from a foreign land, for I cannot understand her, nor do I have a clue about where, her race is definitely not of the Egyptians, with her ivory-like, pale skin and dark, black hair. Now, that I take a good look at her, lifting up her chin so I could see her face, she is actually quite beautiful. I have never seen a beauty of her features before, smooth ivory skin, beautiful eyes of black obsidian… But, I've seen the way she fought, using only some hand to hand combat moves I have not seen before to face two armed soldiers, she's got guts I say. Now, she's silent as she can be, totally different from her behaviour from before.

* * *

**Yu Ling's POV**

Wait! What is he doing! After hearing something that the other man said to him, the one tending to my injury replied something and suddenly picked me off the ground and into his arm! "Hey! Where are your manners! I demand to be put off!-"I yelled to him. He then said something to me while looking at me with his smile. "Badump!" Again, what is that? I feel my cheeks grow hot, and I suddenly feel abashed for some reason as I bend down my head. I stare at his wide, broad chest, so much bigger than Du Bin Han's though, I compared. Wait! Why am I comparing him? Hmm..I kind of miss him though, along with everyone else…

**Hatti Stronghold**

The two princes arrived at the place along with the girl in tow on Prince Zannanza's arms. The door opens, they are hushed in quickly as they enter a secluded warded off area inside the city. "Your Highness! How?! It was a surprise attack! How did you get here so fast!" a middle aged man with his hair fashioned as if the mane of a lion said. "Talos, do not think little of my resources, but yes, I've already sent out my troops, they should arrive tomorrow morning. A war has already been stated between Hittite and the Kasgha Clan, how dare they attack the City of Arinitti!" Kail said in reply to the man. "We've got a girl here, she's injured, and can you tend to her wounds..." Zannanza said with Yu Ling in his arms as she glances around the surroundings. "Of course, Tito, come over here." The man said. A boy of the age of twelve arrived, "Yes, Father?" "I want you to accompany this girl to a room for the Princes, also, the girl is injured, go tend to her wound." Talos said to his son. "Yes." Tito replied as he turned around to the Princes and saw Yu Ling, "Father! That is the girl that protected Lyes and I from the Kasga soldiers! She also saved Mother from the soldiers, alone and unarmed!" Tito exclaimed excitedly as a middle-aged women appeared. The women saw Yu Ling, a sigh of relief escaped her lips as she went up to Yu Ling, "Prince Zannanza, I'll take it from here." The women said with a smile as the Prince let down Yu Ling and let her follow the women to her rooms. "Show her to our rooms after you tend to wounds." Prince Kail added as Maflie led Yu Ling out.

**Yu Ling's POV**

"I wonder where they are taking me. And I'm glad that the women managed to safely arrive back to her home." Yu Ling thought as the woman named Maflie led her to one of the rooms. She sat down on the chair as the women undressed her wound from earlier and tended them. Just then three heads came popping out, "Mother! Is she the one that saved Tito?" a pair of twins asked their mother as they look down to Yu Ling. A long-haired girl came out and said to Yu Ling, "We are very grateful for you saving our youngest brother. Please ask us if you need anything." Yu Ling smiled at her, not sure what to say since she couldn't understand. "Hadi, I'm afraid she can't reply back, she seems to come from a foreign land with a different language, she's also the girl that appeared out of the Holy Springs of Arrina, but was accused of crimes and sentenced." Maflie answered her daughter. "What! She's the girl from the rumours that a girl suddenly appeared out of the springs!" Ryui and Shala said as they crowd around Yu Ling. "Now girls, the princes have asked us to dress her and take her to their room after we tend her wounds.

**End of Yu Ling's POV**

Yu Ling entered the room where the two princes sat; she wore a long, white dress all the way down to the floor with the back uncovered. _"Why do they want me to change? Wasn't what I was wearing before just fine?"_ Yu Ling thought as she took sight of the two princes. **"So, you say this girl was the one that was found to appear from the springs then sentenced to death for defiling the springs?"** Kail said to Maflie. **"Yes, Your Highness."** Maflie answered. **"Hmm… holy springs you say, seems more like a goddess appearing from the springs to me..."** Zannanza said aloud while peering at Yu Ling with her new attire. **"Alright, let us be Maflie**." Kail said to her. Leaving just Yu Ling by herself in the room with the two princes, standing in front of them_. "What do want? Do you know how to leave this place?"_ Yu Ling said to them. **"Hmm…her language is certainly foreign."** Kail said as he stood up and reached for a goblet. He poured some water into it, and handed it to Yu Ling. _"What is that? Poison? I don't accept drinks from strangers."_ Yu Ling said to Prince Kail.

"**Hmm…so you don't want to drink it from the cup, very well."** Kail said as he takes a sip of the drink himself, lurches forward, grabs Yu Ling by the waist and places his lips on hers as she takes in the liquid by mouth. She squirms, surprised by the sudden kiss.

* * *

**Yu Ling's POV**

My body feels hot, his tongue, it's inside me! The warm liquid squids down my throat as he nips at my tongue with his own. I push him aside and punch him hard on the face with my cheeks red as dates. "How dare you! Where are your manners?!" I yell at him, as he takes a hand to his left cheek, still a bit red, but surprisingly, no blood dropped. "Oh, so you're back to being all violent again! ~" Kail says back mockingly to Yu Ling. ***(AU. .dun. They understood each other's languages! ~ ^^)** "Who's violent! Do you not know who I am?- Wait-" Yu Ling retorts back then stops suddenly, finally realizing she understood him and could reply back. Suddenly a voice said, "Now, now. Calm down. Brother Kail, I don't think it was necessary to feed her that way, but I'm surprised you aren't angry at her for punching you." "Nah, a little punch from this goddess won't hurt much." Kail said in reply to his brother. "Wait! What did you put in that drink?!" Yu Ling said to Prince Kail. "Oh, just some bidally, babbly, boop to let you understand us. Now, I'm afraid it is now time for a meal about now…" Kail answered Yu Ling. "Hey! Don't call me goddess! I am Yu Ling. Zhou Yu Ling! Remember that!" Yu Ling yelled back as Kail slipped out of the room. "Hmm…Zhou Yu Ling, what a pretty name…" thought Zannanza as he also exited the room, following his brother.

* * *

**Please review if you have time~ ^^**

**Yes! **** Yu Ling finally understand their language after four chapters! :)**

**I think I tried to make this chapter longer, so I don't know. But, yeah. **


	6. Chapter 6 Where From?

**I just realized that it was actually called Kaska clan instead of Kashga, well according to history books.~**

**Also, Lyes is a servant boy working in the Hatti's household. One of the boys that Yu Ling saved from the ruffian soldiers.**

* * *

**Chapter 6 From Where?**

**Yu Ling's POV**

What are you being all red for Yu Ling? You are the young heiress of the Shin Lee Group! Besides, it's not like it was your first kiss! Well, maybe first tongue-kiss, but that's not the point! I say to myself as I grab my cheeks, squeezing them hard. I am now seated on a beautiful carpet inlaid near the garden with the two princes sitting diagonally across from me, discussing with Chief Talos about tomorrow's war.

* * *

"So, tomorrow, your troops will take the East side, I'll emerge later on from the West, and we should be able to squash those Kasgha* Clan down." Prince Kail says to Zannanza and Talos. "Yes, Your Highness. "They both replied in unison. ""We'll show them not to mess with the Hittites and Hatti Stronghold." said Zannanza laughingly.

"Is it true you came from the sacred springs of Arinna?" asked a curious Tito towards Yu Ling. "Of course she did, Tito! I saw! Then the bad man guards took her away!" chimed an excited Lyes. "Ah, if that was what you called a spring, then yes, I appeared from there…" said Yu Ling, realizing she is still confused about her whereabouts. She understood now that she was in Ancient Hittite, during the reign of Suppiluliuma I. "Now, let us talk else matters of war, how about this new goddess that appeared from the springs of Arinna?" Prince Kail said with a snicker. "How did you get here? We know that much you are not from here, but, where?" Zannanza stated gently towards Yu Ling.

* * *

**Yu Ling's POV**

"Well, I was just in a competition for Taekwondo when I was viciously delivered a hit to my neck, then it was all darkness, until I heard strange voices and woke up…surrounded by people in the spring…"I answered them. "Do you remember what kind of _strange voices_ you heard?" Zannanza asked me. "Hmm…all I remember vaguely was some woman's voice saying something about goddesses, answered, and then the town's people's voice. But, I do not why I could understand the woman's voice!?" I said. All this while, Prince Kail just sat there quietly, analyzing what I said until he suddenly spoke, "Perhaps, it was _her?_ I did find it suspicious that she has been visiting the temples quite often than usual these past months..." Prince Kail said to his brother. "Who's her?" I thought as they continued to discuss the possibilities.

* * *

**Prince Zannanza's POV**

Kail and I have decided that it was the Queen Dowager, Nakia that brought Yu Ling here; there was no one else powerful enough in magic terms other than Kail that could've brought Yu Ling here. Besides, Yu Ling did say the voice was female and she could understand them. Until then, we decided not to tell the girl that she was sent here to most play likely play a part in of Nakia's schemes to be a sacrifice of some sort. For the most part, I cannot understand almost a remainder of what that girl has said, 'Tae kon dos?' Although, Brother Kail seems to have taken a liking to the girl, considering the way he handled the 'goblet drinking thing'. But, why? Is it just another one of his infamous playboy actions to have another girl in his bed? Or?

* * *

**Prince Kail's POV**

This girl, she speaks the truth, I can tell. Zannanza has thought that we do not tell her of the role she is playing in Nakia's many schemes. But, despite being sent here from another world, she is growing accustomed to it quite well. After the whole 'mere touch of lips' we had earlier, she quickly took the advantage of being able to communicate with us and quickly thanked the Hatti family for tending her wounds. Despite the rash violent kicks of her, she shows that she held mannerism and thought, proving that her upraising was of a good one. Never mind that, tomorrow we shall commence war on Kaska. I guess I shall take a leave for the night…

* * *

"Lady Yu Ling, it is getting late, I shall escort you to your room." said Hadi. 'Oh, yes." replied Yu Ling. "Is there going to be a war tomorrow between the Kaska? Clan and the Hittites?" Yu Ling asked. "Yes, there is. I hope our men will fare well in tomorrow's bloody fight." said Hadi with a sigh.

* * *

**Yay! Did you guys see the story picture? A friend of mine, Motoha Yin drew a fan art picture of Yu Ling!~ ^^ What do you think of it? He said it was his own depiction of Yu Ling, but I like it. **

** I don't know why this chapter was so short and boring, perhaps because I feel bored as well… Zz… ==**

**FACT. Did you know this selfish author feeds off on reviews, the more reviews, the faster updates~ ;p**

**ALSO. If you have time and haven't voted, please do vote for who will be the male protagonist on the poll on my profile :)**


	7. Chapter 7 Horse Gone Wild

**Lil' history fact:**

**Actually, according to the manga, Zuwa, himself was the leader of the 'savage' northern tribe, Kaska, or Kashga. **

**But, the Kaskians were ****actually a ****loosely affiliated, ****non-Indo-European ****tribal people of mountainous ****Pontic****,****Anatolia****.  
**

**When the Kaskans were not raiding or serving as mercenaries, they raised pigs and wove linen, leaving scarcely any imprint on the permanent landscape.**

**They also contributed to the downfall of the Hittite Empire, near the collapse of the Bronze Age Era. C(1200)**

* * *

**Chapter 7 Horses Gone Wild**

"Ah…this bed sure is uncomfortable..."thought Yu Ling who was much more used to silk stuffed blankets on a temperature centered king sized mattress. "Oba-san? I'll have my breakfast in my bedroom today." Said Yu Ling to no one. "If that is what you wish Miss Yu Ling, but I thought you might wanted to see off the princes before they begin the war." Lyes said to Yu Ling.

* * *

**Yu Ling's POV**

"What? Princes? War?" I said. Oh yeah, I am now in Ancient times, I thought with a smile. How interesting.

"Oh, is it? Well, then I better get up and send those princes off, come, Lyes." I said with a sudden lightened expression in comparison to the sleepy one just a few moments ago.

"Lady Yu Ling! Are you ready? Quick! We have to see them off! Get dressed!" shouted a voice that belonged to Shala, followed by Ryui and Hadi. In the short time I've been here, I have grown fond of these sisters, they were a friendly bunch, but, I could see they were agile, strong, and can handle swords as well. Qualities a modern women such as I would admire. Ryui and Shala, despite being identical twins, Shala was more openly forward and bright, while Ryui tends to just like to follow Ryui's example. But, Hadi, she was strong and independent, proving to be the elder sister she was, taking care of her three younger siblings. While, Tito on the other hand, he's a nice boy, reminds me of Du Bin Han's younger brother, Du Hong Kai, simply adorable.

"Sure! Wait! I still need to change! Wait, what should I wear? My Taekwondo uniform? Hmm..." I said.

"Of course not! Here! A nice flowy dress!" replied Ryui.

I can see the troops all lined out perfectly, facing south while I sit perched on the fences of the horse breeding area. Tito told me this plateau had the best view to the northern plain turned battleground.

This is really interesting, I'll be able to first-hand witness a battle, from a safe distance of course, and I can't wait to tell all about it to Aunt. I chuckled. She would simply die to hear that I met two Hittite princes and is about to witness one of the first battles that will be followed by the Hittite campaign against the Kaskas'. Perhaps, this is one going to be one of the most entertainments I'll ever experience in my lifetime, I thought as a grin spread across my face.

* * *

**Hadi's POV**

I don't know why, but Lady Yu Ling's expression is kind of unnerving. She seems fascinated by the war; her eyes have not wavered as she stared down below at the wasteland of a battlefield. I, instead, feel disheartened at the thought of the soldiers of Hatti Tribe and Hittite, fighting down there for us, lives lost. It took some time to find her, how did she know that the horse breeding area had the best view to the northern plain? I'll bet that Tito told her, sigh. She is the Prince's companion, so she should not be in such a dangerous area.

Hmm… they say she sprung from the sacred springs of Arinna. Arinna, huh?

'_Mistress of the Hatti lands, the queen of heaven and earth with Teshub as her consort.'_

"Lady Yu Ling, would you like to finally eat your breakfast?" I said to her, offering a drink and some fruits. She, surprised by my sudden approaching, said, "Huh? Oh, sure. Thank you. I was just looking at the battle down there…"

"May I ask why you are so preoccupied with the battle?" I said.

"Oh, was it that obvious?" she said with grin. "It's just…this is my first time being able to first-hand see a war. It's simply fascinating." She said with that unnerving smile again.

"Perhaps, Lady Yu Ling's country did not have wars?" I asked.

"Hmm…no, we still had them. But, less frequent, and I wouldn't have anything to do with it, at least…" she said, but this time her grin softened into something as if she remembered something painful.

"Well, then I'll leave you be, so you just continue to watch as much as you want." I said, exiting.

She didn't reply, just stared off down below.

* * *

**Yu Ling's POV**

This pear taste bad. It's all bland. I prefer the Chinese pear, ya li. Tastes better; it's got a taste of sourness that I'm quite fond off.

Hmm… Why do I feel so uneasy?

Besides, judging from last night, the two princes seem to be holding off on something from me, I wonder what it might be. Sometimes I see a suspicious look when they peer at me.

Nah. I'm over thinking too much. This place has nothing to do with me. I'm just a visitor.

I look down to see the battlefield, wait!

The counter formations that the Kaskas have are too timed, as if they know exactly what the Hittites are going to do next for every move!

This is bad; Prince Kail is going to come out soon! I can see another set of Kaskan troops laying in waiting, as if they're going to ambush! Prince Zannanza's forces are almost getting smothered, since they were taken in by the Kaska's counter attacks.

But, what can I do? I look around, hmm…horse breeding grounds. I've ridden horses before during summer breaks at the East Mansion…

"You, yes you, the one tending the horses." I said aloud to the startled man.

"Uh...me? Yes, Lady Yu Ling?" the man replied back.

"Which of these horses are more, hmm…healthy, sturdy, and ready?" I asked.

"Healthy? Sturdy? Um…if you're talking about healthy, then these horses here _are prized war horses._" He said with pride, showing a special coup just for a few particular horses.

"Very well, I would like to take a look at them if I may." I said.

"-Oh. Yes. Of course." He said as he opened the fences. I walked inside, stood close to one of them that looked as if he led the pack, _alpha_ if I may. I whispered something close to the horse's ear.

* * *

**Sadon's POV (The horse breeder guy)**

What does Lady Yu Ling want? I understand she is the Prince's companion. But, her actions are quite…odd. Before eating her breakfast, she came down here to breeding grounds only to sit herself on the posts of the fence and silently watch the battlefield below. Then, after eating her breakfast that Hadi had brought down, she suddenly comes over here to take a look at the horses?

I open the fenced post to let her in. She slowly walks towards the horses, whispering to one of them. Then she just walks out of the fenced area. Just as I was going to close the gates, she said, "No. Don't close them…yet."

"But, Miss, they must be locked in case they accidentally stray off! These are prized war horses as well! Very precious!" I exclaimed wondering as to why she does not want the gates to be locked.

"Precious war horses, eh? Well, let's see their worth! Fweet!" she whistled with her fingers placed in her mouth suddenly.

**NEIGH! KADOMPL KADOMPL! **(fail action sounds)

The horses all ran out of the fence! They all ran out, heading towards the edge of the cliff, towards the battlefield! With 2C, my favourite horse, leading them!

They galloped down the hill towards the battlefield in a downwards pointing triangle! Incredible! I turn around to see the girl, she has stopped whistling.

"_Number 378. Three Kingdoms. In need of diversion, one shall race down the center of top."_ I heard her say something, but I couldn't understand it. ***AU.(Yu Ling actually said this in Mandarin. It comes from one of the many stories of the Three Kingdom.)**

* * *

**Prince Kail's POV**

Damn. Why? The Kaskas' have ambushed my troops, they were waiting for us! Someone has leaked information to them! Damn.

I turn around to see Zannanza's troops almost falling down; they were being smothered as well! Damn. Damn it all!

**Prince Zannanza's POV**

Why? Brother Kail's troops were ambushed! We have been betrayed! Someone has leaked information! I turn to Brother Kail's troops; I can see him in the distance, a strained look on his face. Curses! This war is falling all too quickly into the Kaska's favour!

**End of POV**

**KALUMPD KALUMPD!**

A gust of dust filled the air, behind the dust, angry roars.

Suddenly, the whole battlefield was lost for words, surprised by the sudden attack from above.

"Whaa! It's an ambush from the rear! Ahh! They're coming this way!" the Kaska soldiers shouted.

"_What. Is that? How? Who?"_ thought Prince Kail and Zannanza.

"Your Highness, the Kaska troops have been thrown in disarray. They are all scattered about."Said Kikkuri, the royal horse breeder and aid of Prince Mursili Kail.

"Ah, yes." Kail replied as he turned around. "What are you waiting for troops?! Attack!" Prince Kail shouted to his army.

"-Yes!" they answered back. "You too! Get those damn Kaskas while they are still confused!" Prince Zannanza exclaimed to his troops as well. "Yes, sire!" they replied back.

"_**Unmanned horses running down into battle from above? That's a new tactic. But, who? They aren't strays, neither was it accidental."**_ Thought Prince Zannanza and Kail in wonder.

**ROAR OF HITTITE SOLDIERS ATTACK CRY**

Confused, the Kaskas' were attacked by the Hittites. Suddenly, the turnabout of the war was dramatically changed, Hittite now held favor over it. They won. The battle was over. In just a day, the City of Arinna was reclaimed back to the Hittites.

"Good, it worked. I guess they _are_ _prized war horses."_ said Yu Ling with a satisfied grin planted on her face as she walked away, hearing the triumphed war cries from the Hittites below.

"-Who…What. Is this girl?" said Sadon, with a frightened look placed on his face as he watched the silhouette of Yu Ling's figure as she walked away.

* * *

_At the nighttime banquet to celebrate the war_

"**Congratulations Your Highnesses! The City of Arinna is back to the Hittites!" **said the overseer of the city as he bowed graciously.

"**Yes! Congratulations!"** roared the crowd attending the banquet.

"Your Highnesses, if I may say, but what a wonderful idea of yours to have unmanned horses attack from above! The advantage would easily be ours!" said a General of the Hatti tribes.

"I've been meaning to say, but, it wasn't me who thought of that idea." Prince Kail replied with an uneasy look.

"Oh! Then of course it would've been Prince Zannanza! Proving to be quite the General in Command I say?" chuckled the general as he turned to Zannanza.

"Nay, it was not of mine, either." Replied the prince with same look as his brother.

"Then, who?!" asked the general, now sober. "Umm…If I may, I know who did it." Stammered a voice from the shadows, It belonged to Sadon.

* * *

"Sigh, this is quite a bore." Yu Ling said, dressed in a fine, sleeveless dress, with an embroidered shawl draped over her bare shoulders. Her neck was inlaid with many jewels and necklaces. The twins said it was necessary to wear it to the banquet. Yu Ling didn't complain, never much cared for her dress.

"This wine, is certainly of good quality, but it's much rather too sweet." Said Yu Ling to herself as she worked the wine in her mouth, eyebrows furrowed at the sweetness of it. She wasn't much of a fan of sweetness you could say.

"Who is it? Who laid such a well thought tactic?" said both of the princes, almost jumping out of their chairs when they heard what the horse breeder said.

"-It-was…Lady Yu Ling." Said the man. All eyes were turned on Yu Ling all of a sudden. "Huh?" Yu Ling said in reply to the turned crowds.

"Is it true Yu Ling? You were the one that devised to have the horses be set?" asked a surprised Kail with a mix of awe.

Standing up, "Set off the horses? Oh, yes. Then that would be me. But, I never thought they would gallop down to the battlefield! Well, at least they served to be useful in your battle." Yu Ling said with a hand bowed reply.

"Oh, really? Just an accident? Alright…" replied Prince Zannanza with a hint of doubt as he eyed the bowed Yu Ling.

"Yes, Your Highnesses, a mere accident. Simply a foolish act on my behalf." Replied Yu Ling to the Princes.

"Oh! Is that so? Of course, then! Just an accident! There is no way a simple women could have thought of such a tactic!" the boozed General said laughingly.

**"_I don't believe her."_** Was all that both of the princes thought.

**End of Chapter 7**

**Extra little tidbit.**

"Miss Yu Ling! What was that weird hand bowing thing you did at the banquet!?" asked a curious Tito.

"Hah, it was just a simple gesture of respect, to bow with our hands placed in a half-fist to the respected one. It is how the people of my country show their respect." Said Yu Ling laughingly.

"Oh? I thought it was another one of your super cool hand combat moves!" said Tito, mimicking an upturned hand slicing the air diagonally.

* * *

**So, tell me, what did you think about this chapter? :D **

**So, instead of going down to the battlefields on Aslan like Yuri, Yu Ling purposely set off the horses! :O**

**Please review~ **

**Also, do you think I should actually just stay on the storyline of the manga? Or,,,?**


	8. Chapter 8 Late Night Visits

**Chapter 8 Late night visits**

_Arinna Temporary Shrine(Place they are staying)_

**Yu Ling's POV**

Hmm…I don't think it was such a good idea to let them know I set out the horses; while the others acknowledged it was just a mere accident, the two princes think otherwise. But! It was only to help them! Wait! Why did I help them? I can't change the course of history! But, if I remember correctly, the Hittite was set out on their campaign with the Kaskas since many years. Even way before Suppiluliuma I took throne, so what I did wouldn't matter right? I've never heard of the city of Arinna being overtaken by the Kaskans, so the victory was meant to be. But, the leaked information was not meant to be; I thought as I changed out of the gown and into a simple tunic and threw myself on the bed, entangling the linen sheets between my legs.

* * *

_***Knock Knock***_

Turning around, "Who is it?" I said.

"Um… Lady Yu Ling, you...uh-" stammered a voice behind the doors.

"Oh, it's you Lyes, come in." I replied back.

Instead of seeing Lyes, I saw two princes emerging from the doors, with Lyes cowering in the back. His face was red, ah, I get it, two men visiting a woman in the middle of the night. No wonder he would misunderstand, poor child.

"Lyes honey. I think it's about time for you to sleep." I said sweetly to him. Aw. He's so adorable to tease.

"-Uh…But—"he said, looking suspiciously at the princes.

"Good children should sleep earlier." I said, with that sweet voice again. He hesitantly left the room awhile saying sorry.

I turned my attention to two princes that decided to give me a late-night visit.

"So, how can I help you, Your Highnesses." I said, getting out of the bed and giving a slight bow.

I see Prince Zannanza's face slightly red as he peered at me through his fingers that covered his face. Prince KaiI avoided looking at me.

I looked down to see what he was seeing.

Ah! I was only clad in a loose see-through tunic and my underwear! I quickly pulled down my shirt, only to have my buttocks be showcased instead. "-Um...Excuse me" I said as I quickly grabbed the linen sheet on the bed and threw it over myself, wrapping my body tightly.

Prince Kail smirked at my behaviour. I now looked like a child wrapped in its' favourite blanket!

Sigh. Enough of that. "I again thank you for graciously taking me in during my time of need in this foreign land. I said, bowing again.

"Ah, not at all, Yu Ling, besides, you are the incarnation of the goddess, Arinniti." Said Prince Zannanza.

Instinctively, "Please do not call me by something other than my full name. It is disrespectful." I shot back coldly. Wait! What did I just say! Who is the one disrespectful now!

"Ah! I-uh. Didn't mean that. It's just…in my country; it's disrespectful to not call someone's full name if you are not of close relations with them!" I stammered nervously.

"Ah! Haha! I am sorry, it seems I have angered the goddess!' replied Prince Zannanza laughingly.

"Ah! Not at all!" I replied, feeling my cheeks slightly burning. Why did I find his laughter so warm? I thought.

"Eh, hum." Said a voice that belonged to Prince Kail.

"If you two are done with your…idle chit-chat, I'd like to discuss some other matters." He replied curtly. Hm...I wonder what was pissing him off?

"Oh, of course Brother Kail. Let us begin." Said Zannanza as he and Kail sat on the chairs placed in the room.

"As I've said, about your sudden occurrence from the spring…my brother and I have concluded that you've came here to our world by the means of magic, more precisely by a certain Queen Dowager.

What? I've got the coming here by magic part down, but by a Queen? What is she?

"Huh? So, what is she, this queen, a witch?" I asked, shocked by the means of actual sorcery here.

"Hah. I you are talking about our Mother Queen, then sure, a witch would suit her perfectly.' Laughed Zannanza coldly.

"Hmm… royal family troubles? Well, it isn't odd, but it wasn't written down in history…" I said, trailing off.

Well of course not, why would they write down stuff about royal family scandals? I thought to myself.

"We believe you have been sent here as part of the Queen's infamous schemes. She may want you…dead." Said Prince Kail.

"Oh, okay. Just another person that wants me dead I guess." I said with a smile. Sigh. Even here, someone wants me dead. Am I that threatening?

The two princes, surprised by my reply, "Why would you say that Miss Zhou Yu Ling?" asked Prince Zannanza, remembering to use my full name.

I grinned, "No, it's just that, I'm used to people seeing me as a threat, therefore, would like to end my life..." I said with a dry sense of humor.

"Never mind that, even though it is not of my concern, but wasn't there a _mishap of information_ down at the battlefield earlier today?" I said slyly.

Shocked, the princes eyed me suspiciously. I spotted Prince Kail placing his hand on his sword.

"Hey. Now hold your horses. It wasn't me. _But,_ I would be interested in knowing who it was." I said, smiling.

Letting out a breath, Prince Kail released his hand from the sword, "Yes. There was information being leaked out, and I am already investigating on this matter. But, all thanks to you, we were able to swiftly take out the Kaskas." He said, grinning slightly.

"Ah. Haha. As I've said before, it was only a mistake that the horses were let out." I replied with an uneasy voice.

"Hm...Really." Kail replied, unconvinced.

"Anyways, back to the matter, the Queen may be taking your life, so my Brother Kail and I have decided that you will accompany us to Hattusa." Prince Zannanza said suddenly, cutting us off.

"Really?! I'll be going to Hattusa?!" I replied ecstatically. Yes! I'll be going to Hattusa! The capital of the Hittites! I wonder how it will look compared to modern times. I thought while jumping around excitedly.

"Happy dance! Happy dance!" I said, even grabbing ahold of a surprised Prince Zannanza's hands and jumping up and down.

Flustered, the prince said, "Well, um…it's getting late, Brother Kail and I wouldn't want to keep a goddess up in the middle of the night…so.."

"Yes, it's getting late. We should leave." Said Kail, while eyeing Zannanza.

Hmm…I wonder what happened to them. Yawn. Oh, well. I'm sleepy. Better get to bed. Nighty night.

* * *

**Prince Zannanza's POV**

What's wrong with me! I feel so twitchy, and hot! She looked so cute, upon hearing the news; she even grabbed my hands jumping up and down, while singing some kind of off-beat tune. Adorable! Was she always this cute? Speaking of it, why did Brother Kail stare at me so oddly? And, why was Yu Ling so persistent to say she was not the person that released the horses? Any general would blindly claim that as their own to gain

* * *

**Prince Kail's POV**

Why am I so pissed? I felt so uneasy when I saw Yu Ling grab Zannanza's hand while singing ecstatically. Why? What is she to me? I only feel a need to protect her from Nakia's clutches, that's all, right? But, when I saw her all calmly bowing to us when we first entered the room, then looking down at her dress, and then pulling down her shirt, face flushed, it was so cute! I can see when she becomes mature, solemn, and calm, but then she can suddenly turn all abashed, and foolish, revealing her true age, it's captivating!

* * *

_Later that night…_

Yu Ling, in dreamland, "Ah, I still want one more bowl of beef noodles…ah...no...I don't care if it's commoner food...no...Gimme…Yay…"said Yu Ling, sleep talking. She was drooling as well.

"Is this the girl? Are you sure? She looks like any other girl…" said a gruff voice.

"Yes, it is. Quick, take her before they notice." Said another voice.

"Hm…?" said Yu Ling, stirred by the voices, just as she was about to open her eyes, Oomph! One of the men punched her in the gut, making her fall unconscious.

"Tsk, good one. We can't have her making a fuss." Said another voice, as they slipped out of the room.

The two men disappeared from the room, taking an unconscious Yu Ling in tow.

* * *

**Hum…Pretty obvious as to who are Yu Ling's kidnappers right?**

**I don't know I feel as if Yu Ling's strong demeanor seems so weak these few chapters…**

**Jafc: Thanks: D About your other question before, AU means Alternative Universe.**

**Ex.:'Did you read that part of the story where Harry Potter's parents didn't die? Yeah, that was definitely an AU.'**

**Nakami Wata: thanksies~ Haha badass, I know, so I don't really want to bore you guys with following the manga storyline either…**


	9. Chapter 9 Gege

**EDIT: FOR YOU GUYS THERE, I PROMISE CHAPTER 10 WILL BE OUT AROUND THE 29TH OF JUNE :D**

***(A/N): GeGe means older brother in Chinese.**

**I don't know why, I felt so much pity for Uhri when I found out he was forced to become a eunuch. So, since this is an AU. I decided to make him not a eunuch. sorry 'Cause since the system was long abolished, Uhri should've still been sold to the Hittite temples and met Nakia anyway, right? I know how many arguments can spring out on solely what I just said, but I terribly apologize.**

* * *

**Chapter 9 Gege**

Lyes got up from his bed to go use the restroom, just when he was walking towards the restroom; he spotted two cloaked people, judging from the figures, men sneakily lingering in the garden besides the back walls. The bigger of them was carrying something long? A sack? No, Lyes rubbed his sleepy eyes and took a look closer, to his dismay, he saw his mistress, Lady Yu Ling latched on the back of the man's back!

Surprised, he quickly shouted as loud as he could for the whole residence to hear, "Help! Intruder at the Gardens! Lady Yu Ling kidnapped! Help!" the eleven year old boy yelled at the top of his lungs.

"I can't wait for the guards to show up now." Thought the boy as he ran towards the intruders.

One of the men, startled by the outcry said, "Quick! They're coming! Take the girl and go to the _place._" The one carrying the girl nodded in response as he swung himself over the walls easily as the other did the same.

"Che. I can climb walls too!" Said the young boy as he finally arrived at the wall and also climbed over the wall, landing swiftly on the ground below, the boy was agile. Proving the many years of climbing trees to be useful.

"Where are they taking Lady Yu Ling?" thought Lyes as he sneakily trailed the two men, taking note to blend in the shadows of the night. He followed them all the way out in the more outskirts, plains of the city, where an empty carriage awaited them. The two men hastily put Yu Ling inside the wagon's back, and then proceeded to the front of the carriage. Just as they were about to leave, Lyes quickly snuck to the back of the carriage, flapping the covers open, and slipping inside the cargo space. He saw there, in the dark, that the wagon was filled with grain, wheat, and wares. "Were they merchants?" thought Lyes, even though he knew they weren't by the looks of the suspicious men. Lyes, seeing that his mistress was safe for now, sound asleep by a large sack of grain, he, himself hid behind the bags of wheat and jugs of water, covering his small body with a large woven hay covering.

* * *

_At the temple of Arinna_

Kail and Zannanza both heard as did the rest of the temple of the cries of a servant boy, Lyes, yelling that there was an intruder and Lady Yu Ling was kidnapped. "Kidnapped?!" thought Zannanza and Kail instinctively as they both rushed out of their rooms, still clad in nightwear to the gardens, where the voice was heard from. Upon arrival, they only saw the rest of the people of the temple, gathered there, murmurs of confusion.

"Your Majesties! Lady Yu Ling and Lyes are not in their rooms!" cried Hadi as she huuridely ran to the princes.

"What?!" said Kail.

Zannanza walked closer to the walls of the garden, "Brother, there are traces of the ground unsettled with footsteps, they might've climbed over the walls, as there are small foot prints as well, I'd expect that Lyes followed the intruders as well." Said Zannanza to his brother.

"Why would they take Lady Yu Ling?" said Shala, upsettingly as she and her twin cried for their new, but dear friend.

"Don't worry, Lyes is with her. Nothing will happen to her, Lyes is very fond of Yu Ling." Said Hadi to her younger sisters, in an effort to soothe them.

"But he's only a child! Only a year younger than Tito! Oh, Lyes, Yu Ling…" said Ryui, now sobbing over Lyes as well.

"Ladies, I trust that she'll be okay, even though small, Lyes is still a man." Said Zannanza to the sisters, even though he, himself, was unsure of his own words.

"It's the Queen. She did it, there's no one else that would want to take her." Said Kail coldly, disguising a hidden anger.

"She wouldn't just kill her off in the middle of nowhere, if she was to use Yu Ling in some sort of sacrificial rite, she would do it all prepared and properly." Said Zannanza to Kail, with the same expression as his brother.

"So the men that took her would undoubtedly be one of Nakia's henchmen, they would take her to Hattusa of course." Said Kail.

"We shall leave for Hattusa at once." Said the two princes, synchronizing.

"Please! Take us as well with you! It is our fault Lady Yu Ling was taken away!" said the twins.

"Please, Your Highnesses, we had the responsibility of taking care of your companion, but she was abducted right under our noses, so we shall take care of it." Said Hadi calmly, bowing down to the princes.

"Yes, you may accompany us. Now, rise." Said Kail as he walked away. Zannanza as well.

"Hadi, we all know Lady Yu Ling is the prince's companion, but exactly which one?" asked Shala to her elder sister. "Yeah, which one? I can't tell by Lady Yu Ling's actions or the princes." Said Ryui as well.

"Honestly, I have no idea. But, we all know there is something going on between them." Said Hadi, shrugging her shoulders.

"Now, Lady Yu Ling has been taken, but according to the Highnesses, she won't be in harm until they arrive in Hattusa, which will be a days' march. We have to hurry to catch up with them.' Said the elder sister to her siblings.

* * *

**Prince Zannanza's POV**

Why do I feel so unsettled? I fear for the girl's safety, I actually feel tightness clenched in my chest. It's uneasy. I hope Yu Ling will not be placed in any harm, please, at least wait until we arrive. Please, she is just a girl. If the Queen Dowager lays a finger on even a strand of her shining, black hair, I fear I may not be able to hold back…

* * *

**Prince Kail's POV**

Young Lyes, please, Yu Ling's wellbeing is in your hands. You may be a boy, but not for long.

It's unsettling, how can a mere girl make me feel this way? Oh, Teshub, and Grand Consort, Arinna, please take care of this girl. I swear I will send a hundred virgin goats and cows as tributes if you let no misfortune fall upon this girl. Sighing, I hastily got ready to prepare the carriage to Hattusa.

* * *

_Four hours later…_

Yu Ling was still in the back of the carriage, sound asleep, when the carriage's wheel goes across a rock, making the cart shaky, waking up Yu Ling.

"Wah? Why am I not…in bed?" Yu Ling said groggily to herself.

She noticed her surroundings, her hands were bound behind her back with a rope, it wasn't tight, and so the rough rope didn't bite her smooth skin, but nevertheless, tight. She pondered as to where she was being taken to in this cart filled with wheat, grain, and wares. She knew that much she was kidnapped, but whom? And why? With her back against one of the large jugs, she stood up on her two legs, and walked to one of the sides of the covered cart, using her nose, and she lifted the tarp that covered the cart, she saw, outside, barren lands of desert with nobody in sight. By the way the sun shone, she presumed it was around 8 or 9am in the morning. Sitting down again, she knew there was no way that she could jump out of the cart, because she'll only be left to dry up in the hot, relentless desert. She tried to venture a plan to release herself of her situation when she heard voices behind the tarp, where the driver and passenger sat; she heard two voices, both belonging to men. One's was calm, even, and cold, the other was rough, loud, and impatient. Yu Ling decided that they were bickering about something.

"Why can't I kill her now?" a rough, impatient voice said.

"I've explained this to you already, we must wait until we arrive in Hattusa, after the ceremony has been conducted, then you can have her." An even, calm voice answered.

"So they want to murder me? Hmm... I understand, since I am nothing of value here, but why specifically me? And why wait until they arrive at the capital to kill me?" thought Yu Ling.

"Fine. You promised me that the Queen will give me more gold right? I am working under the Queen right?" the rough voice said, with a hint of suspicion.

"Of course, the Queen will provide more gold, and of course you are working under her." The even voice replied.

"Ha! Then why did we lose the war! You promised us victory and told us their plan, but how come it worked at first, then suddenly some horses galloped down, letting us lose!" said the rough voice, filled with anger and doubt.

"We did promise you victory, but the horses were unexpected, so we did not know. But, next time, you can have the sacred city of Arinna." The calm voice answered.

"So they're the ones that got the information to be leaked! Working under the Queen as well, was she a traitor to her kingdom? I've never heard of the Queen like that. I've got to get a closer look at them, judging from their conversation, the rough voice seems to be from the Kaskans while the calm one is a traitor to Hittites." Yu Ling thought to herself as she tried to use her nose and flap the tarp to take a peek at their faces. Just when she poked her nose through, she knocked over a small jug of water placed behind the men, ***clatter*. **The two men, alarmed, whipped their heads around to see what the cause of the voice was. To their dismay, they saw a little nose poking out from under the tarp.

"She heard us!" the large man said, as he draws a sword from his waist.

"Hold it, Zuwa. You don't get her head until we arrive at Hattusa." The other man said.

"-But! She heard us Uhri! We have to kill her!" the man known as Zuwa said hastily.

"I said no." Uhri said coldly, with a face that was not meant to be messed with.

Yu Ling, shocked that she was found out, but still with her nose poking out was about to stick back her head when Uhri grabbed her face and shoulder through the tarp and pulled her out with a surprising amount of strength.

"Ah! Let go of my nose!" Yu Ling said while her voice sounded like a little piggy's 'oinks'

Uhri let go of the hand that pinched her nose, but his hand was still firmly planted on her left shoulder. He grabbed her waist and placed Yu Ling on the bench-like seat for the people in front of the carriage. Zuwa grunted as he sat in the driver seat in the cart, with his hands back on the reigns of the horses and back facing the two of them.

Uhri checked behind Yu Ling to see if the ropes were untied, "Don't worry darling, they're still nice and tight." Said Yu Ling calmly. Uhri, taken aback with Yu Ling's reply, looked suspiciously at her. Yu Ling smiled sweetly in response. Uhri replied with a stoic face even though Yu Ling could clearly see the sides of his cheek going a bit pink. "Hah." She thought, "Men. All the same, even in ancient times." Yu Ling thought with a slight snicker.

Yu Ling then sat herself straight with her hands still tied behind her back, and looked out at the desert laid upon them. The glaring sun shone upon Yu Ling's pale skin, her eyes squinted upon the brightness of the sun. It was only the morning, and the sun was already this hot, Yu Ling thought to herself.

* * *

**Uhri's POV**

What is wrong with this girl? She shows no fear of being kidnapped, she knows we're going to kill her, even when Zuwa unsheathed his sword, she didn't blink at all. Is she truly fearless or just simply stupid? And now, she just sits beside me calmly, looking out at the barren landscape in front of her, as if she is just enjoying her nice ride. Nevertheless, Queen Nakia will have her head; we need her in order for the succession of the young prince. Why is that, for a moment, when she smiled at me earlier, I felt a pang of sympathy knowing that Nakia has already chosen her to be the sacrifice. Wait, what am I saying? I must be going delusional. The young prince's succession is the only thing that matters.

* * *

**Yu Ling's POV**

Sigh. This barren landscape is boring; my skin is starting to become red, even though Taiwan's sun is quite strong, the deserts' is not one to look down either. Sigh, Oba-san would definitely scold me for being out in the sun unprotected by SPF. I turn my head to the right, looking at one of my captors, judging from his voice, I'd say late 20's to early 30's. Sigh, Gege* would be around 23 right now…

* * *

"Hey," Yu Ling said to Uhri. Her captor turned around and looked at her, "Would you mind loosening this rope?" asked Yu Ling.

Uhri looked at her with a raised eyebrow, meaning, 'yeah, right.'

"Don't worry, I can't jump out of here, I'll only die in the desert." Yu Ling said calmly to reassure her captor.

"Fine." Said Uhri, as he grabbed her hands, taking out a dagger, slowly cutting through the ropes.

"I'll let her have some mild freedom before she meets her death at Hattusa." Uhri thought to himself. Zuwa, turned around and looked at him with a questioning look, then turned around when he didn't get an answer.

"Thank you very much, Uhri, huh? What a pretty name." Yu Ling said with a smile. Uhri didn't answer. Yu Ling, unsatisfied, and bored, "Uncover your face; it is disrespectful when one speaks to you and you hide your face." Said Yu Ling, suddenly with a demanding, authoritative tone. Uhri, for a second, was actually going to obey and take off his cloaked hood when he suddenly remembered who was who in this situation. He cursed to himself for almost following her command.

Yu Ling, seeing that he didn't do what she wanted came up closer, scooting to the right in her seat. She then took it upon herself to do it herself; she lifted the cloaked hood that covered Uhri's face, as the hood fell, revealing a man about 29 with long blonde hair that rested down to his waist, and eyes that were as if they reflected the blue sky. "Gege…" whispered Yu Ling as she launched herself on the surprised man. "Gege! Where did you go? I finally found you…I found you…" Yu Ling said with glee as she blindly latched herself onto the blonde man.

* * *

"What is she doing?" thought Uhri, surprised by Yu Ling's sudden adoration to latch herself to him. He was perhaps, the first time in years, dumbfounded. He stood aghast at the sight of the girl hugging him. "Who is this Gege that she keeps on calling me with such adoration? A lover from her old world?" Uhri thought, still haven't decided to cling off the girl that was glued to him.

Just then, Lyes, when he stowed away in the cart and hid, he fell asleep. "Humm…."Lyes said mumbling in his sleep when he heard voices that disrupted his sleep and woke up. He instinctively shot up straight from his hiding place, making the jug of water in which he hid beside him fall over and tip. The jug even had to fall on that one spot of the floor where the hay didn't cover much, making the jug break into pieces with the water spilled over.

***clatter***

"Oh, crap." Thought Lyes, now fully awake.

* * *

"What was that?!" Uhri thought, standing up suddenly and out of Yu Ling's embrace.

Zuwa also stood up, he stopped the carriage.

Yu Ling also snapped out of her phase, "What are you doing? He is not Gege, nobody can replace him! Huh? Why did they stop the cart?" Yu Ling said, slapping herself as she also got of the cart and walked to back of the carriage with them. Zuwa unsheathed his large sword as Uhri muttered something about a small animal that got in, but he still had his guard on.

"What do I do! They stopped the carriage! I can see their shadows behind this tarp, where's Lady Yu Ling?" Lyes panicked as he flipped his head around in searching for his mistress.

Zuwa flipped over the tarp with his other hand, only to find a small boy standing upright inside the cart. The boy flipped his head around in terror when he saw Zuwa and his large sword. He then saw behind him a blonde man and his…mistress?

"Lady Yu Ling!" he bawled seeing his mistress all well and safe. He was about to jump out of the cart into her arms when… "Hold it!" Zuwa said aloud, he grabbed the young boy by his arm while looking at him with an extreme pedophilic look. "Can I have him?" he asked the other man.

Uhri, now slightly less tense said, "Sure, do whatever you want with him, he seems to be the girl's servant."

"Hahaha…not like she'll need him anymore when she's dead. He can serve her later in the world of Nergal." Zuwa said evilly.

"Lady Yu Ling!" Lyes said to her, his whole body was trembling as his shoulder ached since he was being held up by only his left arm.

Yu Ling, surprised by the sight of Lyes said, "Oh! Hey Lyes."

"She doesn't seem to care for her servant at all, well of course, when one's own life is on the line, who would care about others? Much less a small servant boy." Uhri thought.

Lyes shocked that his lady only responded in a "Hey" was almost on the verge of tears as he silently closed his eyes to accept his death. He knew who Zuwa was, infamously known as the murderous Human Tailor of the Kaskan tribe, and he skinned his victims, using their skin to be turned into cloth and then clothes.

Uhri was about to walk back to the front of the carriage, knowing that Zuwa would take some time to kill his new victim.

Zuwa held his sword, preparing to chop off the young boy's neck to get ready to skin him…

"Hu. You're ticking me off now." Yu Ling said as she suddenly grabbed a hold of Uhri and put her hand along the upper third of Uhri's neck in a tight grip.

"Now, put down the boy nicely or this pretty boy gets a cervical dislocation." Yu Ling said nice and slowly while putting a distance between her and Zuwa.

"How?! Impossible, but her grip is tight, and I know she'll do it." Uhri thought, overwhelmed by her.

Zuwa surprised by Yu Ling's action, he knew that he could kill the boy and even if Uhri died, he could still easily kill Yu Ling. But, he also knew for a fact that he wouldn't be getting his gold if he returned with the dead body of the Queen's henchmen. He tossed the boy on the ground forcibly; he fell with a thud.

Lyes ran over to Yu Ling with tears in his eyes, Yu Ling, seeing that he was let go, released her grip on Uhri and embraced Lyes that was sniffling and crying while his whole body trembled. "You're okay now." Yu Ling said to Lyes.

* * *

_Somewhere else…_

The two princes were unsettled. Since they left at a moment's notice in the middle of the night to chase after Yu Ling's captors, Kail entrusted Kikkuri with the task of taking back the army to Hattusa the following morning. He thought he would think up an excuse to the king as to why he left his troops in the middle of the night later.

"Why won't this carriage go any faster?" thought Zannanza.

"I beg of you, please be safe." Murmured Kail.

The twins looked at the princes, "What is wrong with them?" they thought.

"I mean, I understand their worry for Yu Ling's safety as much as we do, but that's not…right." Said Ryui.

"Is it possible…that the _both_ of them harbor feelings for Lady Yu Ling?" Shala said.

"Oh, I hope Lady Yu Ling is alright. Lyes as well, he's just a boy." Said Hadi, she was far too worried for the two that were kidnapped to care about the princes' love affairs.

* * *

**I'm thinking of making this story kind of like depending on the popularity of the character, he'll be the one in lead. So, maybe polls? If you haven't already voted, please do so if you have at time, it's at the top of my profile.**

**I hope you enjoyed this~ Review please~**


End file.
